


Model (Bokuaka)

by sakusadaddy, semi (sakusadaddy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, Smutty?, Teen Romance, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, college bokuto, i cant describe a kissing scene, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusadaddy/pseuds/sakusadaddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusadaddy/pseuds/semi
Summary: “Needy much huh,” Akaashi said panting as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, holding onto Bokuto with the other hand on his shoulder. Bokuto mumbled something before going to Akaashi’s neck planting soft kisses on it. “What’s wrong?” he said, his voice muffled by Akaashi’s neck. It could be the fact that Bokuto started sucking on it, giving him love marks or just the feeling of his breath against his skin that sent shivers down Akaashi’s spine and made him forget what he was about to say. Not being completely aware of it he whimpered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head aside to give Bokuto more space to work with.But that only made Bokuto back away again to look at Akaashi, giving him a questioning look. “You are the last person who should be calling me needy.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 43
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry,,,  
> i cant describe kissing scenes so im sorry if anything sounds stupid...

Becoming a model brought a lot of popularity to Akaashi. And, of course, that’s no surprise. Everyone loves pretty boys in suits with nicely done hair, right? By doing lots of shootings and promotions, posting regularly on social media, he gained a couple of thousands of followers in a span of just a few months. While mostly being an Instagram model, he also had a Twitter account, where he would also talk about his other personal stuff and the shootings, he was doing but also posted his pictures a lot sooner than on Instagram. So, we could say that people who had Twitter and followed him there were in luck.

Akaashi loved the attention he was getting and well, tried doing his best to keep it up and entertain the people that supported him. To do so, he started interacting with his followers – replying to their comments/replies, liking their posts but mostly – replying to their DMs (hundreds of them). Of course, most of them were just compliments, saying how handsome he was and how much they liked his posts so most of them didn’t really evolve into a regular conversation. Most of them. Still – some did.

And those conversations many times evolved into a friendship. Soon enough he had lots of online friends and would spend most of his spare time talking to them. Which still wasn’t a lot. By being a third year in Fukurodani **and** the captain of their volleyball club, he had his schedule pretty much full. When he wasn’t practicing, he had to study. When he didn’t have to study, he had a shooting – you know how that goes. Overall, his spare time was limited, and he tried to use it the best way he could. But sometimes… it didn’t go as planned.

Since Akaashi did seem to do so, we shouldn’t forget about his boyfriend of over a year – Bokuto aka the most attention needing and cuddly being on this world. And you can be damn sure he wasn’t getting any of that from Akaashi – at least not now since he was doing other things.

They started dating when Bokuto was still a third-year and Akaashi was a second year. They used to be teammates but then Bokuto graduated and now it was just Akaashi and other first and second years. Going to college gave Bokuto more opportunities for playing volleyball – which he really enjoyed, but that definitely didn’t mean he would have more spare time. The good thing about going to college to Tokyo was that he was still there, a couple of minutes away from Akaashi and that allowed him to spend every second of his spare time with him. Whether that was going to his place, just talking on the phone or meeting in the center he definitely put his effort in seeing or hearing him. Or well, that was how it used to be.

When Akaashi started modeling they had to set the day and hour when Bokuto could come to Akaashi’s place because well, that was when he had time. It was working for a few weeks but once Akaashi started talking to people it took a quick turn. As previously mentioned, Bokuto craved attention every second. The fact that he was getting about twenty minutes of it one day a week from his _boyfriend_ … did not make him happy. He decided to ignore it at first but one day, when the line was crossed, he decided to take things into his own hands.

_(A/N: that was a long ass intro im SoRRY)_

The doorbell rang, snapping Akaashi back to reality after he got lost in his own thoughts. It was a Friday night and it was time for his boyfriend to come visit him. He lazily got up from the sofa and walked toward the doors to open them.

Doing so he revealed a grinning ace – well ex-ace who was leaning on the doorframe with his forearm. “Hello beautiful,” he said eyeing Akaashi from head to toe and back, earning a soft, silent smile from Akaashi. He moved aside to let him enter without saying a word. Bokuto walked in, taking his shoes off rather quickly. Akaashi slowly closed the door after him, locked it, and slowly turned around.

“Welcome ho-“ he started just to be cut off by Bokuto slamming him against the door, kissing him passionately. It caught Akaashi off guard, taking his breath away for a moment before he adjusted and started returning the kiss. When Bokuto felt Akaashi doing so he grabbed his thighs and lifted his legs, putting them on his hips. His arms then grabbed Akaashi’s which were placed on Bokuto’s torso and lifted them to the sides of his head holding both of his wrists in each hand. Akaashi crossed his ankles to keep himself up as Bokuto grinded his crotch to Akaashi’s, making him moan into the kiss.

When Akaashi did that Bokuto was able to slip his tongue in his mouth. He didn’t really have to fight for dominance since that usually wasn’t Akaashi’s thing and he would usually leave it to Bokuto to lead everything. Usually. Luckily for Bokuto, it wasn’t one of the special days.

He started getting really into it breaking the kiss just for a very quick breather before getting back to exploring Akaashi’s mouth like he’d never done that before. He let go of his strong grip on Akaashi’s wrists and led his arms to his shoulders just to free his hands to roam around Akaashi’s body, sliding one under his thin t-shirt. He wanted to rip it off and he would be able to do that very easily, but he told himself he shouldn’t rush.

Akaashi wasn’t keeping his hands still either. He was all over Bokuto’s strong, muscular back, digging his nails in it whenever Bokuto touched a sensitive spot. Bokuto slid his hand up Akaashi’s side and lead it to his nipple. As he pinched it, he made Akaashi moan again which only turned him on more but at the same time it worked as a wake-up call to Akaashi.

“Wa-i…ahh, K-Kou.. wai-“ he was trying to speak up between his pants but Bokuto was definitely too horny to be hearing any of it and just kept kissing him. Akaashi also tried pushing him away but again, you can’t stop a hungry lion from eating its prey. Seeing nothing was really affective, Akaashi realized there was really only one thing he could do– he bit his lip. Not too hard but hard enough for Bokuto to back his face away a little. “Needy much huh,” Akaashi said panting as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, holding onto Bokuto with the other hand on his shoulder. Bokuto mumbled something before going to Akaashi’s neck planting soft kisses on it. “What’s wrong?” he said, his voice muffled by Akaashi’s neck. It could be the fact that Bokuto started sucking on it, giving him love marks or just the feeling of his breath against his skin that sent shivers down Akaashi’s spine and made him forget what he was about to say. Not being completely aware of it he whimpered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head aside to give Bokuto more space to work with.

But that only made Bokuto back away again to look at Akaashi, giving him a questioning look. “You are the last person who should be calling _me_ needy,” Bokuto said still looking at him, now smirking. Akaashi’s cheeks turned bright red as he looked away embarrassed. “Well,” he started, but that was too slow for Bokuto. He went back to marking Akaashi’s neck, earning a frown from him. “I said stop,” Akaashi said with a more serious tone, putting his hand over Bokuto’s lips, pushing his head away.

“I wanted to say we should move to the sofa,” he said as Bokuto started licking his fingers that were still placed over his lips. He stopped only to ask another question. “Why don’t we go to the bedroom?” he asked as he started kissing down Akaashi’s hand and wrist, looking at him. But Akaashi was caught off guard again and just followed what Bokuto was doing with his look. When he stopped kissing him again, he flinched, like someone had pinched him and shook his head to get his thoughts in place. “I-it’s a mess. There isn’t enough place for me to sleep there tonight. Let’s go to the living room,” he said looking at Bokuto waiting for his reaction. Well he was basically waiting for him to move and let go of him so they could move it but it didn’t look like Bokuto was planning to do so.

Suddenly Bokuto moved his hands to Akaashi’s butt, pushing him up as he turned around and just started walking towards the living room earning a squeal from Akaashi. Surprised, he quickly grabbed onto Bokuto’s neck so he wouldn’t fall, earning a chuckle from Bokuto. “What are you doing?” Akaashi asked like he couldn’t see what was going on. “I’m taking us to the living room,” Bokuto said, not erasing the smile off his face. Seeing how smug he looked Akaashi decided to return the favor of what Bokuto did earlier and licked his earlobe making Bokuto flinch. “Woah there, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Bokuto said and looked at him. Akaashi smirked. “Is that supposed to be a threat?” he whispered in Bokuto’s ear making him growl deeply.

Sooner than Akaashi realized they reached the sofa. Bokuto let go of him and put him down on his back while he walked over to the TV to turn it off and by the way noticed Akaashi’s phone on the table which, to his surprise, wasn’t constantly going off. It was a weird sight for him. He walked back over to Akaashi and hovered over him, leaning on his elbows. He gave him a quick kiss before he glanced towards the device. “Is something wrong with your phone?” he asked, earning a frown from Akaashi. He lifted his head a little to look at it before saying “There shouldn’t be…” hesitantly. “I don’t mind it being broken,” Bokuto said, looking back at Akaashi, smiling, just enjoying the fact that it seemed like his boyfriend was all his for tonight. “Brok-“ Akaashi tried to ask but was cut off by Bokuto kissing him. His hand quickly slipped under Akaashi’s shirt again now going straight to the nipple and pinching it, making Akaashi ache his back to bring his body closer to him and his touch. Bokuto stopped kissing him and chuckled against his lips. “Needy much huh,” he said, mocking Akaashi before kissing him again. But Akaashi was too aroused to care about it and make his own comment so he just kept kissing Bokuto back.

It didn’t take long for Bokuto to move to his neck, kissing and sucking on it, leaving purple marks all over Akaashi’s neck. He was definitely going to need a lot of make up for his shooting tomorrow – that was for sure. But Akaashi felt good. He didn’t really care about anything else at that moment. The fact that his boyfriend was making him feel good was the only thing that mattered. And he was also damn sure o let Bokuto know that. To let him know the stuff he was doing was affecting him. And what’s a better way to do so than to let his voice be heard. Simply said – he was a moaning mess.

But his moans were affecting Bokuto too, making him more and more turned on with every second. He had to try really hard to not ruin him right then and there. His self-control was… barely holding on. So, you can imagine what happened when Akaashi eagerly tugged on his shirt, wanting to take it off. That last string of his self-control snapped.

In a split second, his shirt was sent flying across the room. Bokuto went back to kissing Akaashi now tilting his head sideways to deepen their kiss, making Akaashi whimper and dig his nails in his back. Bokuto started slowly pulling Akaashi’s shirt up, waiting for his reaction, but since he got nothing but moans and pants, he broke the kiss for a moment to take it off too. After kissing him again for a few minutes he moved to his jaw and traced his kisses down his neck and torso, glancing at him after every kiss he placed. When his lips reached his abdomen, Akaashi twitched, his leg accidentally brushing against Bokuto’s crotch. The sudden contact that made Bokuto even more aroused also surprised him, causing him to bite Akaashi, making him moan as loud as ever.

Akaashi’s hand instinctively went to cover his mouth as soon as he realized what happened. Bokuto looked at him in disbelief – a good one, and smirked. “I didn’t know you were into that Keiji,” Bokuto said as he pulled himself up again, his face being inches away from Akaashi’s. He looked away embarrassed before he covered his face with his forearms. Bokuto chuckled, saying “It’s okay,” as he tried to move his hands. When Akaashi’s face was revealed again, Bokuto nuzzled their noses before giving Akaashi a soft look and a smile. A loving smile. It didn’t last long though. His eyes, that were locked with Akaashi’s, darkened with lust as Bokuto’s mind went… somewhere else. He inhaled sharply as he lowered his head and put his forehead on the bridge of Akaashi's neck. He kept quiet, breathing rather heavily and it was making Akaashi nervous. Right when he was about to say something about it, Bokuto hungrily grinded his crotch against Akaashi’s, causing him to whimper at sudden contact.

“I want you,” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ear before he started kissing his neck again, slightly biting it. “I need you,” he said in a lower voice, once again grinding his crotch against Akaashi’s but this time it was slower and more intimate, it almost seemed as he was teasing him. Either way, it was enough for Akaashi’s self-control to get out if hands too.

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s face with his hands kissing him in response. He knew very well what Bokuto meant with all of it. I mean, come on. Like he was dry humping him because he wanted to eat dinner with him…

Akaashi’s action caught Bokuto by surprise but when he got the meaning of it, he didn’t waste his time. He knew every second with Akaashi was precious and that he should use it well. His hands went to Akaashi’s sweatpants to pull them off when…

**_*buzz* *buzz*_ **

Akaashi’s phone rang. They broke the kiss and looked at the device laying on the table. Akaashi reached his hand out for it, lifting it up a bit to see what the notification was.

“y/n!!” he squealed when he saw a message from one of his best online friends. He picked his phone up and started stupidly smiling at it and typing on it. Bokuto watched him closely, actually loving the fact that he was smiling but at what? Some stranger on the internet? He pressed his lips together, his eyes moved to the phone in Akaashi’s hands. What was this feeling that he started taking over him? His stomach tensed up and he felt… angry. He clenched his chin looking at Akaashi’s neck and the hickeys he left on it.

Akaashi wasn’t paying attention to him at all. And Bokuto didn’t like that one bit. Trying to grab it back he nibbled on his neck, on one of the hickeys to be precise, earning a sharp hiss from Akaashi. Besides that, he didn’t react much. Let alone started paying attention to Bokuto again.

Disappointed, he pouted and tried doing the same with his nipple but he, once again, failed. Akaashi was too busy with whoever he was talking to on the phone and there was no chance Bokuto could get back to where they were before the notification appeared. At this point the previously created lustful atmosphere was nowhere to be found. Akaashi went back to his usual self, making it seem like he wasn’t about to have sex with Bokuto a moment ago, like he was never turned on. The whole phone situation did calm him down a bit while Bokuto on the other hand was just as turned on as he was before. And there was nothing he could do about that uncomfortableness he was feeling around his crotch area, caused by his tight jeans.

It slowly but surely hit him – nothing more was happening today; the mood was ruined. He clenched his fists and whined as he punched the back pillows of the sofa. Finally, Akaashi flinched and looked at him. “Fuck this,” Bokuto growled as he pulled himself off Akaashi. “Wh-what?” Akaashi stuttered as he watched Bokuto walk over to his shirt on the floor and pick it up. “I’m done,” he said giving Akaashi a quick look before putting in on and walking towards the entrance. Seeing that Akaashi quickly got up too to follow him, not quite understanding what was going on. He closely watched Bokuto pick his stuff up and put his shoes on. He grabbed ahold of the doorknob but froze for a second. “When you decide to drop this social media thing you have going on, feel free to give me a call,” he started as he turned his head around halfway and looked at Akaashi. 

“Koutarou wha-” Akaashi started but was interrupted by Bokuto’s sad sigh. “Until then…” he started not even looking at Akaashi now, “enjoy your life.”

“Koutarou what are you,” Akaashi started once again but was interrupted by the bang of the closing door that made him flinch, “…talking, about,” he finished basically talking to himself. He slowly gulped, the reality finally hitting him – they broke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> after over a month im updating again :) i hope i didnt let you down??
> 
> i need to thank my friend Sarah for helping (basically writing) me the scene where they make up... ily the most bub <3

It’s been three weeks since they, according to Akaashi, broke up. It’s been three weeks of Akaashi trying to talk things out with Bokuto whenever he had time and really, that was about two hours altogether in the whole week. It wasn’t a lot, but he was still giving Bokuto more attention now than he did the past few months while they were still together.

Bokuto wasn’t the brightest but he wasn’t that big of a fool either. He was putting up with Akaashi ignoring him for months and he was really over it now. It was going to take a lot more than a few minutes long calls every now and then for him to take Akaashi back. No matter how much he cared about him, no matter how much he loved him, that kind of living wasn’t for Bokuto and he didn’t want it. If that meant he had to let Akaashi go… he might as well do it.

But he wasn’t going to be rude now and just stop talking to him forever. He was still hoping, he knew Akaashi could change if he wanted. He would pick up every call he could, but the conversations were always dry on his end. Bokuto didn’t want to get into it too much because he was still pretty weak to Akaashi’s charms. He was scared he would forgive him for everything, and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to get hurt anymore, he needed someone who would appreciate him, and the fact that it looked like Akaashi wasn’t that person made him sad. But what was the point in being in a relationship that didn’t make you happy? And why would Bokuto be holding Akaashi back from his career, being a burden if he supported him in every way and just wanted the best for him?

Him seeming uninterested in their conversations broke Akaashi’s heart. He cried many more times than he would ever admit after they hung up. Slowly but surely his actions, his mistakes started hitting him and he wanted to fix it. After three weeks he decided to take a different approach and hopefully make up for everything.

~~~

“I’m coming to see you on campus tomorrow,” Akaashi said when he called Bokuto during his ten-minute break from a shooting one day. “You are what?!” Bokuto exclaimed back, seeming really shocked by Akaashi’s announcement. “No, no you’re not,” he continued after a moment, his voice monotone again. “It’s not a question really. I don’t need your approval, I was just giving you a heads up,” Akaashi said sounding a lot colder than he wanted. “You absolutely cannot,” Bokuto didn’t give up making Akaashi sigh. “Care to explain why?”

“I don’t want you here,” Bokuto replied hesitantly.

Akaashi felt his heart crack at that reply as he deeply inhaled trying not to break down in tears. He still had an hour of shootings; he couldn’t afford his eyes getting all puffy and his makeup getting destroyed. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Bokuto.

“There are questionable people around here, you could get hurt,” Bokuto explained in a softer tone that made Akaashi sigh in relief. That weird pressure he felt in his throat was gone and he was now able to breathe normally. “Stop saying dumb stuff Kou, I’m-“ Akaashi got interrupted once again with someone calling him to get back to the set. “Oh, I have to go now, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Akaashi explained making Bokuto sigh and murmur something Akaashi couldn’t hear. Saying goodbye, he hung up and got back to the photoshoot.

They finished pretty late that day and Akaashi was exhausted when he got home. He wanted to call Bokuto once again, but he simply didn’t have enough energy. He did his bed routine and checked his phone once again before turning the lights off. Bokuto sent him a message an hour ago, right after they hung up over the phone. “You really shouldn’t come,” it said. Akaashi started typing a reply but fell asleep in the middle of replying actually not saying anything and just leaving Bokuto on seen.

~~~

**next day on campus**

Bokuto sat next to the table outside his college where he was supposed to eat his lunch, wondering if Akaashi was serious about coming or not. He got completely lost in his thoughts not even noticing his friends approaching him and sitting down. One of them waved his hand in front of Bokuto’s face and made him snap back into reality. “Good morning Bokuto, nice to have you back with us,” his friend Genki called handing him some juice he got from a market nearby. “You’re acting weird recently,” Genki added when Bokuto lazily thanked him for the juice without giving him a smile. Bokuto looked at him as he stabbed the juice with a straw and started drinking it. “Is something wrong?” he asked making Bokuto shake his head and look away without saying a word. “Now that you mention it… when was the last time he mentioned that precious boyfriend of his?” Bokuto’s other friend Kiyoshi said making Bokuto shoot a look at him.

Genki gasped, he was always really dramatic. “Did you guys break up?!?” he exclaimed grabbing his cheeks with his hands. Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but just sighed instead. “Of course not,” he replied looking towards the entering gates to the school. He was still wondering if Akaashi was going to show up. “Akaashi and I are taking a break,” Bokuto continued and looked back at his friends finally smiling at them. They exchanged looks before they dug into their meals and Bokuto glanced back at the gates getting lost in his thoughts. Until someone’s yells interrupted his thinking. The yells he knew better than anyone else.

“Get-ah, OFF! Mph-“

Bokuto quickly turned his attention to the action center seeing some dude throwing himself on Akaashi, kissing him forcefully as Akaashi tried to push him away. Bokuto didn’t think about it a lot as he ran towards him pulling the guy by his collar to separate him from Akaashi.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he exclaimed as he stepped in front of Akaashi unconsciously grabbing his hand behind his back. The guy almost fell on the ground from Bokuto’s pull and needed a moment to get his balance back. Getting ready to start a fight he slowly looked up to see who the “hero” was and flinching when he saw it was Bokuto.

“What are you doing here? I told you not to come,” Bokuto loudly whispered as he turned around a little to look at Akaashi. “I need to talk to you,” Akaashi replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “But i-“

“You two know each other?” the guy asked interrupting their talk. There was something about his tone that made it seem like he was scared of finding out the answer. Akaashi tried to say something but Bokuto quickly turned around to snap at the dude himself. “And what about it?” he asked with a voice Akaashi never heard before. He sounded furious.

At this point, all eyes were on them and it didn’t take long for a professor to take action. “Let’s calm down boys,” he said as he approached the scene putting his hands on the chests of both. Bokuto and the guy exchanged a few death glares at each other before Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand harder and pointed his other finger at him. “Don’t you ever dare put another finger on him again,” he said through his teeth clenching his chin, his voice sounding threatening. He lowered his hand and clenched his fist before he continued. “I’ll kill you.”

“OKAY! Lunchtime guys. Let’s go eat,” the professor interrupted to soften the tense atmosphere the was present. He put both of his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders pushing him the other way as he still held Akaashi’s hand.

“Bokuto-kun, Bokuto-kun. I thought we talked about this before…” the professor said once they were far away enough from the guy. He crossed his hands on his chest and pressed his lips together as he tapped his leg to the ground quickly. He gave Bokuto a serious, lecturing look. “I know sensei,” Bokuto replied looking at the ground. “You’re a good kid Bokuto, I don’t doubt that. But you really need to grab a hold of that temper of yours, you can't just go pick a fight with whoever you want for no reason, that’s not how we handle things,” the professor continued. “But it wasn’t over nothing! He-“ Bokuto exclaimed but the professor lifted his hand to stop him from talking. “I don’t want to hear it. I’m expecting better from you,” the professor said only now noticing Akaashi standing behind Bokuto. He tilted his head a little wondering how he didn’t notice him, but it wasn’t important enough for him to actually ask about it. He walked away leaving Bokuto and Akaashi all alone now.

Before Akaashi could do or say anything Bokuto pulled him and walked towards the restrooms. As they walked in, they noticed a guy washing his hands and all of them froze for a moment. The guy silently looked at the pair as he walked out not saying a word.

Now Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand.

“Kou-“

“I told you not to come,” Bokuto said with a colder tone as he clenched his fists. His back was turned to Akaashi. He looked away before speaking to Bokuto again. “I know but-“

“Do you see what I was talking about?” Bokuto said now turning around to look at him. “What if he-“

“He didn’t. It’s okay,” Akaashi said grabbing his face with his hands looking directly at his eyes. Bokuto’s lower lip trembled and it was only then that Akaashi realized how that whole situation made Bokuto feel. He was always really protective and seeing someone forcefully touch Akaashi made him furious. “Nothing happened,” he said as he hugged Bokuto and felt his heart beating fast against his chest.

Once it calmed down Akaashi spoke. “I came to talk to you in real life,” he said as he backed away. Bokuto blew air through his nose smiling wide as he said, “There is nothing to talk about.”

Akaashi crossed his arms on his chest, giving Bokuto a questioning look and waited for a moment before he spoke again. “Why are you mad at me then?” he asked tilting his head to the side a little. “I’m not mad at you,” Bokuto replied shrugging his shoulders. “Why did you leave so unexpectedly that night then?” Akaashi continued. “Because,” Bokuto answered hesitantly, pouting as he looked away, “I’m sick of you choosing everyone and everything before me.”

His answer took Akaashi by surprise since he wasn’t expecting it, much less aware of it. When he was about to defend himself Bokuto interrupted him. “Don’t even try to excuse yourself, it wasn’t a one-time thing. You always choose those strangers on the internet before me. You are always busy with that modeling career of yours. You never have time for me, I get that and I don’t want to hold you back anymore,” he frowned a little, “If you think those strangers will love you as much as I do – you’re wrong, but go on. Pretend like they are always going to be there for you when you need them. But I have to spoil it to you – they won’t. But you know who would be? Me. I would always be there for you when you needed me, but if that’s not what you want…” he paused for a moment intensely looking straight at Akaashi, “…I can’t make you love me.” Bokuto deeply exhaled not even realizing he was holding his breath in this whole time. Suddenly the pressure he felt all this time on his shoulders disappeared, he felt relieved for saying it. Sure, he felt bad, especially after he saw Akaashi’s pale, shocked face but he knew it was for the best. He knew the things he said had to be said for the best of both of them.

Akaashi on the other hand… started feeling things. His throat tightened up, he felt sick. He had a hard time holding his tears back when he realized that everything that Bokuto said was true. He remembered every Friday that he would meet up with him but then end up being on his phone, talking to… literal strangers. Strangers Akaashi called friends but in the end, they were not even close to that. Their friendships would probably end in a couple of years and at that time Akaashi wouldn’t have his real-life friends anymore because of the way he was treating them. And he hated it. He hated that he let himself do such things, that he hurt so many people for his own selfish reasons. But most of all he felt like a disappointment, like the worst person in this world for not realizing everything sooner. He wanted to make up for it, he really did but based on Bokuto’s words… that didn’t seem possible.

“So,” Akaashi started as he looked away fidgeting his fingers, “do you hate me now?” he asked looking at Bokuto again with teary eyes. His lower lip trembled he was really close to crying now. “What?” Bokuto asked sounding concerned. “No, no, no, no, what are you talking about?” he asked as he cupped Akaashi’s face with his hands bringing it closer to his trying to maintain their eye contact but Akaashi looked away. “I don’t hate you, I never said I did,” Bokuto started, caressing Akaashi’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m just giving you space to figure out what you want, that’s it.”

“I don’t need space!” Akaashi said louder than he originally anticipated as he grabbed Bokuto’s hands on his cheeks moving them down. “I don’t need to figure out what I want! I already know!” The coldness of his voice surprised him too. He wasn’t expecting it at all much less wanted it and he immediately wanted to apologize but before he could do that Bokuto had already snapped. To him Akaashi’s ‘yelling’ made it seem like it was all Bokuto’s fault and he wasn’t having any of it.

Snapping, he pushed Akaashi against the wall trapping him in place with his body and arms next to both sides of his head as he punched the wall with the side of his fist making Akaashi flinch.

“Well, obviously you don’t!” Bokuto yelled back frowning at Akaashi, “You-“

Suddenly he got interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing as someone walked out looking at Akaashi and Bokuto with his eyes wide opened. As soon as he saw him, Bokuto backed away from Akaashi and turned completely towards the guy coming from the toilet. “Are- are you guys okay?” the guy asked, sounding pretty concerned. Bokuto looked at the ground standing still for a moment before he walked away, not saying a word. “Koutarou, wait!” Akaashi called after him already walking after him but remembering the guy midway. He turned around saying, “It’s okay,” and bowed down in apology for the whole situation the guy had to listen to before he went to find Bokuto again.

After a few minutes of walking through the halls, he finally found him. He grabbed his hand making him turn around a little, a sad expression on Bokuto’s face. “I’m-I’m sorry,” Akaashi started not letting go of Bokuto’s hand, “Let me prove it to you. Let me make up for it. Please.”

Bokuto kept quiet for a bit before he sighed. “Tonight at 8, your place. After that…” Bokuto started, pulling his hand out of Akaashi’s soft grip, “you can do whatever you want I’m not really going to care anymore.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto walked away leaving him in front of the school where they were standing as he went to finally eat his lunch. Standing there for a minute or so he noticed how many people were actually looking at him and decided it would be best if he left that place as fast as he could

**later that day** _(A/N: you are like me now - an obnoxious texter okay BARE WITH ME)_

From y/n: so…

From y/n: did u talk to him?

From y/n: what is going to happen now?

He’s coming over tonight :Akaashi

From y/n: that’s good

From y/n: you really should make up with him

From y/n: we can wait for u, that guy you have seems to be really nice

From y/n: you seem happier with him

From y/n: you shouldn’t put social media over your happiness and happy relationship

I didn’t think it was hurting him so bad :Akaashi

But now I know… :Akaashi

While we are on the topic of that… he’s going to be here soon :Akaashi

I’ll talk to you some other time :Akaashi

Goodbye :Akaashi

From y/n: have fun :)

~~~

Akaashi stared at his screen for a few more minutes before the knocking on the door made him lock it and put it down. This time it was going to stay there.

He walked over to the door and opened them to reveal that same owl looking like boy he did the last time this happened – weeks ago. But the main difference was - he wasn’t smiling. There wasn’t a charming grin plastered on his face this time, he was serious. Akaashi moved to the side to let Bokuto in mumbling a “hello” making Bokuto wave back at him. Bokuto took his shoes off slowly as Akaashi walked towards the living room and the kitchen. Bokuto followed not far behind. As Akaashi went to the kitchen Bokuto sat down on the sofa noticing a similar documentary on the tv as last time.

“Do you want tea or something?” Akaashi asked from the kitchen and Bokuto shrugged his shoulders replying with a “sure” but after that stayed silent. The only sounds in the room were quiet voices from the tv and the sounds of Akaashi preparing tea. After a few minutes, when he finished, he came to the living room and sat next to Bokuto, who was now intensely staring at the tv. Akaashi handed him the tea, both of them kept quiet.

“So… what is it that you want?” Bokuto asked when Akaashi sadly sighed. Hearing the question Akaashi shot a look up at Bokuto whose attention was now on Akaashi too.

Before he answered, Akaashi put his cup down as he turned his whole body towards Bokuto. “Us,” Akaashi slowly started. Bokuto turned his attention to the tv again blowing the tea in the cup he was holding. Akaashi suddenly cupped his face with his hands turning his attention to him completely. “I want you,” he finished, they shared a moment as they both stared at each other’s eyes.

Bokuto chuckled softly putting his hand on Akaashi’s pushing it away as he asked. “Are you sure that’s not just to make me feel better?”

Akaashi tilted his head a little still maintaining eye contact. “N-no?” he answered hesitantly wondering how could Bokuto think of that. “You know you acted like you couldn’t care less if I was here or not for over two months,” Bokuto started as he looked away, “I was so hurt-“

“I know!” Akaashi interrupted him, “I was an asshole,” he barely yelled, clenching his fists that were laying in his lap. Bokuto stared at him shocked. He never heard Akaashi use that tone and the frustration that he was able to hear behind it was breaking his heart. “I was an asshole,” Akaashi whispered again, his voice trembling, soft, quiet sobs escaped his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he said and Bokuto’s eyes widened as he deeply inhaled, his lower lip started trembling too. “I never meant to hurt you,” Akaashi continued his eyes meeting Bokuto’s. Seeing Akaashi tear up made Bokuto tear up too.

“I treated you terribly, and you never deserved that. You are a partner everyone wishes to have and I-“ Bokuto’s arm grabbed Akaashi’s unintentionally, just a reflex. Bokuto had seen Akaashi cry only once before that – when Bokuto asked him to be his boyfriend. But those were happy tears. Now, these… these were everything else but happy. “These three weeks you were gone were hell for me. I thought you hated me, I thought we were done for sure. When I imagined how you must’ve felt I-I…” Akaashi had to stop mid-sentence to calm down a little, the simple thought of Bokuto hating him made him feel sick. “I felt like a disappointment. I let you down and I’m sorry I put you through all of that,” he said as he gulped and wiped his tears away, rubbing his eyes to stop himself from crying. He shouldn’t be the one crying right now. He was the one who hurt him. 

Akaashi stared at his clenched fists relaxing them a little now when he noticed how white his fingers were. “I’m sorry for hurting you,” he continued after a moment of being silent, his voice still gentle and soft, regretful. “But I promise you I-“ he started, looking back up at Bokuto his eyes widened as his eyes met Bokuto’s.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his expression was… unreadable. He showed no emotions at all but at the same time, there was so much going on. Akaashi flinched seeing the way he was looking at him, he felt his heart breaking to pieces. “I promise you I’ll do better. That I won’t let you down anymore. That I’m only going to focus on you and your feelings. I promise…,” he stopped for a moment to prevent himself from crying again. It was hard seeing Bokuto cry the way he did, Akaashi didn’t like seeing that. “I promise I won’t break your heart again,” he finished as he fell to the ground in front of Bokuto. “I’m so sorry, Koutarou, I’m so so sorry,” he put his hands on Bokuto’s knees now letting the feelings take over him. He leaned his head against his knees and started crying. “I-I’ll do a-anything for you to for-forgive me,” he started between sobs, “just, please… please don’t leave me once again.”

Bokuto froze in shock for a moment. He wasn’t expecting Akaashi to do that.

“Keiji,” he whispered, his voice was shaky. Akaashi slowly looked up, their eyes meeting once again, tears were streaming down both of their faces. Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face wiping his tears away with his thumb before he grabbed his hand with one of his hands slowly pulling him up. He led Akaashi on his lap cupping his face again and connecting their foreheads. Wiping a tear off his cheek by rubbing his face against his shoulder he looked straight at Akaashi. “I won’t,” he said, Akaashi’s lower lip trembled again, “I promise I’m going to stay for as long as u want me to stay,” he said giving Akaashi a smile. “Forever?” Akaashi asked smiling as he backed away and tilted his head a little.

“Forever,” Bokuto confirmed before he finally connected their lips again.

After kissing for about five minutes Akaashi broke the kiss panting. “I love you,” he breathed suddenly, surprising Bokuto with his statement. He smiled before replying just as confidently as Akaashi did. “I love you too,” he replied kissing Akaashi again.

“I have an idea,” Bokuto said when he moved to Akaashi’s neck his voice muffled by it. He was peppering kisses everywhere sucking here and there as he slowly moved down. “What, if, we finished, what we started, last time?” he asked between kisses looking up at Akaashi when he finished, his lips still on his collarbone. He smirked against his skin when he saw Akaashi’s cheeks flush. “If you want-“

…was all Akaashi managed to say before Bokuto grabbed the opportunity. They kissed a lot that night. I mean they haven’t touched for almost a month, of course, they would be all over each other. Akaashi’s phone stayed quiet for the whole night. It was finally just the two of them.

~~~

“I knew it!” Bokuto exclaimed the next morning when he saw Akaashi sitting on the sofa super early in the morning with his phone in his hands. Bokuto crossed his hands on his chest and frowned, thinking that Akaashi only used him for his pleasures last night and that he actually didn’t mean what he said about changing. Seeing his reaction Akaashi giggled. “You knew what?” he asked tilting his head a little. “That you weren’t serious when you said you would focus on me and me only,” Bokuto replied pouting.

“I was,” Akaashi replied softly, “I still have other people that care about me, you know. Wouldn’t it be smart for me to tell them that I won’t be around as much? Or do you want everyone to spam me messages asking where I am and stuff like that?” he asked.

Bokuto looked at him for a moment, his face relaxed now. “Oh,” he replied as Akaashi put down his phone and walked up to him. We wrapped his arms around his Bokuto’s waist, hugging him tightly. “You will always be my priority from now on,” Akaashi said, his face buried in Bokuto’s chest. “You promise?” he asked provokingly, knowing how many promises Akaashi made yesterday. Bokuto cupped his face and looked him in the eye, smiling when he saw Akaashi smile. “I promise,” he repeated before their lips connected again.

After a moment of kissing, Bokuto broke the kiss, a content smile plastered on his face, his eyes were glowing. He was happy. He was happier than ever. He always believed Akaashi would come back to normal again one day. And now that day finally came. After all this time it was just him and Akaashi again. And Bokuto was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh yea what do you think?


End file.
